on your mind
by theytalktome
Summary: Michael Cole doesn't care how crazy his obsession thought he was: he knew he would have Orton; he craved the affection he provided that Dave did not.  Slash


Cole taps his pen from side to side on the announce table, his eyes turned toward the rafters of the arena, uncaring of the conversation happening between Lawler and J.R., and even more uncaring to the match that painstakingly evolves Daniel Bryan and Zack Ryder. He did not have time to watch a bunch of nerds in a three-second match with the voice of The Viper running through his head. He looks down briefly, marking a check on the papers in front of him mostly covered in absent-minded doodles. He is counting down the days until Randy has the courage to divorce Dave Batista, or even tell Cody and Ted that they have been seeing each other.

Backstage, Randy's silver optics are watching Rhodes and DiBiase carefully. His lips part as he has about to speak, about to confess his unexpected, unbelievable love for the most annoying man on the planet. He was cheating on his husband, and felt horribly guilty about it, but could not bring himself to care after the years of torment he had endured. His eyes cast away as his face turns, dejected from his abilities to say and do as he pleases; knowing it is just one of the many things Batista has taken away from him. He is unsure if he could even put up with the playful - or horrified - version of torment that will come from his Legacy. Unable to judge if they would laugh or recoil with disgust, he turns back to his gym bag and grabs his shirt, a small smirk dominating over his sulking at the sounds of the two boys pouting.

The door to the locker room swings open. Michael Cole having fought his way through the hallways to make it in time to "walk in" on Randy getting dressed; having to see that perfect ass, the want - the need to see those bare childbearing hips, that he would be soon putting to good use, as he accidentally stumbled in; ignorant to the name taped up on the door. Glares are immediately shot his way from the approaching and violently infuriated duo being over protective of Orton. He throws his hands up immediately, a clever reaction as his pen flies from his fingers; a childish trick that he would be sure the Viper would have caught onto if he did not assume he was much more intelligent than anyone else was.

He tunes out Rhodes and DiBiase, watching the Legend Killer bend at the waist to pick up the pen. A heavy stuttered sigh of lust escapes his lips before he's pushed back into hall by the two, and he just shakes it off - knowing that once he had Orton, he would have these perfect two as well. He snaps back to reality as the pen is dangled in his face, his blue eyes focusing on it as he feigns nervousness and hope all in one, he takes it back, staring into the deadly silver eyes and back at Cody and Ted, an unannounced question transferring between the two.

He quickly gathers that he has not told them yet - and accepts it in a huff, announcing that clearly it had not been The Miz's locker room, and all the better because they did not deserve to be in such great presence. He turns on his heel, visually upset and ignoring as Ted lunges at him, just to be held back by Randy.

The announcer sets out to do just that, and find Miz; he did not care how crazy his obsession thought he was he knew he would have Orton; he craved the affection he provided that Dave did not. He was better in every way, especially in being much more handsome and deserving. Cole was perfect… at least in his eyes. Riley is sat on a bench as he watches Cole drone on, unsure why his mentor was even listening to this annoying idiot speak. His head is held up by his hand, in danger of falling asleep or begging to be put out of his own misery; he stares at Cole, his eyes shifting up to Miz when he responds; blinking lazily. He wasn't being paid enough to deal with Michael's insane, crazy pining for The Legend Killer - probably because he realized the frail target left broken by Batista was more obtainable than The Miz was… no matter how horribly atrocious Morrison looked with a beard and his hair a disgusting train wreck. Riley shudders at the thought, wondering if he was simply becoming a "Cody and Ted" to Miz's own relationship; his eyes shift to a glare at him, looking away when his mentor overlooks Cole and looks at him confused.

Pacing around his hotel room, his only listeners are the voices in his head, he reasons with them as he convinces himself. Well aware that he may be the most annoying, selfish, and idiotic man in the world - as the voices remind him. He stares into the mirror at his reflection, wondering if he really was crazy. He wracked his brain, trying to find something that really did turn him off about being with the announcer; he did not find him annoying, at least not usually. Some of the things he said and did had been incredibly embarrassing; and he settles for the reason that his voices have come up with… his inability to see anything wrong was because he was in love.

Orton swoons. He does not care because he is alone in the empty room, Ted taking Cody out for an expensive dinner and night at the club; some much needed one-on-one time. He flops onto the bed; a dreamy sigh accompanies his mood that ends up shattered in seconds. A loud bang against the door startles him; he leaps from the bed with fear consuming his mind and body, which starts to tremble at the thought of Dave coming to claim him. His sneaking suspicion that Randy's recent bout of actual happiness had been due to cheating resulted in many nights of hotel rooms being burst into and him being met with double the usual violence that going home meant; but these times, he was hiding Michael Cole in the closet or under the bed, throwing him out of the first floor window or anywhere; not just standing in a corner in front of Cody and Ted; taking any possible hit that could have came their way. For the first time in years, he was happy again - and he would be damned if he would let this meaningless marriage get in the way.

He gets up slowly from the bed, heading towards certain domestic violence as he opens the door to a wave of sudden relief. Cole is laying on the floor, rubbing at his head in a fashion that almost makes Randy laugh if he was not coming off his strike of terror. He recollects himself, picking his boyfriend off the ground and pulling him into the room.

He throws Michael onto the bed, a less than sexual way as he shakes with contained fury, questioning his actions at the door. Cole, however, well aware of Rhodes and DiBiase's absence, had gotten a hold of Swagger's reverse-peephole contraption, and decided to spy on Randy, hopefully undressing. His wicked grin is faded to a moping huff, cutting quick to the point and asking when he was going to get ready for bed; reciting his conversation to The Miz: he knew the Viper craved him, and having sex with him was obviously much better than Batista, Rhodes or DiBiase - how couldn't it have been? He was a sexual God.

Smackdown had to be the most boring show in Cole's eyes; it was certainly not the spectacle that Monday Night Raw was. Smackdown did not have The Miz, Alex Riley or Jack Swagger… but it did have Randy Orton and his ever-present lovers. Michael is antsy in his chair, shifting as he prepares to see Orton fight Christian.

After another boring match that did not involve The Miz - Cole could not help it; his lover just did not entertain him in the least, although he has painstakingly begged Randy to go to Miz for helpful tips on being entertaining in the ring. Randy did not have the ring skills, wrestling ability or the ability on the mic that The Miz had - and while he was at it, Cody and Ted had been no Alex Riley themselves.

Orton hits his RKO - or punt… Or something: Cole had not been paying attention - for the win. On the inside, he wants to clap, but on the outside, Dave might have been watching at home - not that he ever did, he could not care less. The announcer's eyes lit up, his jaw dropped; looking like a big dope. He watches Randy standing up on the turnbuckle, a classic pose as his eyes scan the crowd and subtly drop onto Cole. For everyone that he was around all day, DiBiase and his boy-scout-ish good looks, Rhodes and his used-to-be-dashing face, he knows The Viper is looking at him in a completely different way. His desire for his lover is unnoticed by Lawler, blissfully unaware of their situation as he begins to mock Cole - Christian did not deserve to win.

A cocky expression overtakes Orton's mouth as he walks backstage, loving the reaction that he gains from Cole every time, he's more thankful for the love and desire that he gets from the older man; it's a new experience in every way. He takes a seat in his private locker room, his eyes taking a quick detailed scan for Batista out of his experience, and he settles in quickly with his paranoia voided. His mind is failing to keep concentration on DiBiase's match, though he had a few mental notes of improvement to suggest… He knows too well that Dave had hit Ted, along with Cody, when he was blacked out on the floor from his own series of usual beatings. Dave never touched them before; and Randy would rather die than let anything happen to them again. He has his reason for leaving now. The ten minutes pass by quick, and he is stirred from his thoughts when a knock comes at the door. His smile is slight, opening the door and looking at Cole; his own mind is busy, but the announcer's is full of thoughts of him. It's like Cole knows when he speaks first: he knows Randy wants so much more than some stupid fling backstage, wants more than going home and suffering, more for Rhodes and DiBiase than having to watch over him while he's unconscious. Michael opens his mouth, for the first non-annoying comment that simply does not register to Orton himself, but his voices hear it perfectly clear and respond to The Viper with the simple word that meant so much: "Leave."

Randy closes the door on Cole, just in time for Lawler to walk by and laugh. His torment only lasts a few smug comments when the door opens back up, Randy sitting his suitcase in front of the doorway, flashing his slit eyes in a dark glare in the other announcer's direction just before pulling Cole up against his body, leaning down and kissing him roughly. Randy's eyes close in ecstasy as their lips meet, not caring to gauge the reaction of Lawler who couldn't believe his eyes - this was something way over his head, like walking into the Diva's locker room and seeing Kelly Kelly undressed. He just does not care, though he knows Cole does, so he turns their bodies in one swift motion and pins Cole up against the door.

Randy knows he will still have Cody and Ted… but he would never have another Michael Cole.


End file.
